


After Dancing

by crimsondemons



Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cocaine, Drug Use, F/M, Light BDSM, Rough Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondemons/pseuds/crimsondemons
Summary: Mia and Vincent return to Mia's house after the dinner and dancing.What if Mia wouldn't have overdosed?What if Vincent wouldn't have maintained loyality?Written from Mias point of view.
Relationships: Vincent Vega/Mia Wallace
Kudos: 8





	After Dancing

We danced our way up to the house. I threw the keys to Vincent, he was walking in front if me. He opened the door, then he grabbed my hands again. We danced some kind of tango. Since we'd been sitting in the restaurant I again noticed the somewhat bored, disinterested look on his face.  
"Drinks, music," I tipped him on the chest.   
"At first I go and piss," he said.  
"That's a little bit more information than I wanted, but please Vince, go," I answered, making my way to the living room. I switched on the record player. As the music started to play I closed my eyes and began to sway to the song's rhythm. It was an old song, but one of my favourites.  
Vincent was gone for quite some time. I sat down on the couch and let my hands - out of pure curiosity, of course - wander into the pockets of the jacket he'd put around ma shoulders earlier this evening. My fingertips felt something in the left pocket, it was a small plastic bag. Slowly I took it out, it appeared to be quite the amount of cocaine.   
"Well hello, my dear," I murmured, a grin spreading on my lips. Carefully I began to prepare the first line. Just when I was about to take the first sniff I heard Vincent's voice.  
"Don't you dare taking that!" Vince shouted and I lifted my head.  
"Why my dear?" I purposely put on my sweet voice.  
"Cause it's my goddamn stuff!" he growled walking up to me. When he'd reached me he snapped the fifty-dollar-bill out of my hand. I got up, standing in front of him again now. He was tall, his blue eyes had something watery about them and his auburn hair was combed back perfectly into a ponytail.  
The dancing earlier this evening had really turned me on. It wasn't just the fact that my man never danced with me. 'Stupid crap,' like he called it. No, this man here he danced with me like nobody else did before. The way he moved, how sensually he seemed to feel the music.  
"Let me just..," I leaned slightly forwards, pressing my lips onto his. For a brief moment he gasped in shock.  
"We shouldn't..," he murmured, I still could hear the shock on his suddenly raspy voice.  
"Who says so? My man isn't here. And I switched off the cameras.."  
Vince looked me dead in the eye.  
"Just .. give me a minute," he turned away from me, bent down to the couch table and sniffed the line of cocaine that I had prepared right before he came back into the living room. Turning back around he snuffled and grabbed my shoulders.  
"Good stuff," he groaned and all of sudden his fingers found their way to the neckline of my blouse. Again I tiptoed and pressed my lips against his lips. His fingers bean to unbutton my blouse.  
"Well then, honey, who am I to deny giving you, whatever you wish?" he whispered coarsely.  
"Oh, you're good, I like your attitude," I groaned and slowly began moving to the music, rubbing my body gently against his. Vince's fingertips wandered up my belly, slowly higher, til they were stroking my breasts. I moaned softly. He kissed me, his tongue slowly entering my mouth this time. He intertwined our tongues in one long, hot kiss. I gasped when his fingers began to play with my nipples, pinching them slightly.  
My hands found their way down to his middle and I opened his belt as well as the button of his jeans, letting them slide down his legs. Vince groaned in surprise. I began to stroke his already hard cock, evoking a gasp from the man in front of me. He kissed my ravenously, biting my lip. Then he grabbed me by the waist, lifted me up und carried me to the couch and sat me down. He took off his panties and I unzipped my black pants pulling them off my legs.  
I stood up again, taking off my blouse and bra. Then I straddled Vince's lap and laid my arms around his neck, feeling his warm body and soft skin pressed against my body. His eyes were locked with mine. Our both bodies were full of diverse drugs. I kissed Vince, letting my hand slide down between myself and I gently wrapped my hand around his cock again. As I began to stroke it, Vince gasped. He had reached down with one hand as well, his index finger gently circling my clit, slowly moving deeper down between my legs..  
"Take me," I groaned as his fingers slid into my already wet pussy and began to move with the rhythm of the song playing in the background. I couldn't help myself but gasp. A crooked grin spread all over his lips as he noticed the effect he had on me.  
"I like you, little girl," he whispered - his voice was husky, "I want you to sit down on my cock," he groaned, he pulled his fingers outa me. With my hand that was still wrapped around his length, I guided him inside me, slowly lowering myself on his big cock. I moaned, he was big and I bet that he would fill me out.  
Vince had grasped my waist again, moving me with the rhythm of the music again. His blue eyes were locked with mine again, his pupils widened due to the affect of the cocaine. I groaned, somewhat jealous. As if he'd understood why I uttered this sound of disappointment, he grabbed the small plastic bag, opened it and slid his pinkie inside. He gathered some of the white powder on his finger, simultaneously his other hand stopped me from moving on his cock, but held me somewhat hovering above his legs.  
"There, my dear girl," he groaned, lifting his pinkie up towards my nose. I took a deep sniff, feeling the burning sensation of the cocaine shoot first through my right nostril, then the almost immediate effect.  
"Goddamn!" I moaned. Vince grabbed my waist again and pushed me down hard on his cock, making me scream out in pleasure of him filling me up once more again. Then he continued moving me to the rhythm of the song.  
I leaned in on him and sunk my lips on his, tenderly biting them.  
"Is that the way you want to play?" he growled and pulled me off of him, "get up and turn around!" He got up, pulling me with him. He lead me around the couch to its armrest.  
"Bend over," he growled again and I could hear him lighting himself a cigarette as I I followed his order almost immediately.  
"Are you a good girl?" he whispered, his hand striking my bare ass.  
"Oh god, yes!" I cried out. Another harsh slap.  
"Call me by my name," he snarled, another strike meeting my ass.  
"Yes, Vince," I yelled.  
"Hm, I like this," Vince groaned, I could hear him taking a deep drag from his cigarette. Then all of a sudden I felt his hard cock entering my soaking wet pussy again. It was a hard thrust that made me cry out in pleasure and surprise. His right hand found my waist again, holding me in place whilst he began to pound into me. Deeper and deeper with every thrust.  
"Oh Vince.. you're good," I groaned in between moans. He moaned in consent moving faster and deeper. Hitting the soft flesh of my G-point again and again. With his right hand he caressed my back. I could feel his fingers dug into my skin, scratching me, evoking another cry to leave my parted lips.  
"Oh goooood," I let my body collapse onto the couch. All these mixed sensations were just too much. Vince's cock filling my pussy so perfectly, the pain of his nails scratching over my back, the effect of the cocaine, that intensified all of these sensations.  
"Cum for me," Vinc groaned, slapping my ass again. As if my body had been waiting for his command I felt my pussy clenching his hard cock and I could feel the hot and tingling waves of my orgasm building up inside me. I closed my eyes and let out a deep moan, feeling only blissful pleasure.  
"Oh Vince!!!" I cried out.

As I felt him pulling his cock out of my pussy I moaned in disappointment. But his strong hand had already grabbed my shoulder, pulled me from the couch and turned me around. He lowered his lips to mine, our tongues intertwining in a quick ravenous kiss, before his hand on my shoulder was pushing me down, making me kneel right in front of him. With one hand he was holding his still hard cock, with his other hand, he lifted up my chin.  
"Be a good girl, open your mouth," his voice was husky and deep. I did as I was told.  
"Suck it," he demanded and I reaching out, wrapping my fingers around the shaft of his cock again. Beneath my fingers I could feel my own wetness on him. Leaning forward I took his large cock in my mouth, letting the tip of my tongue dance around the tip of his cock before taking him deep into my mouth. I knew my technique. Licking. Sucking. Faster and faster, never forgetting to move my hand simultaneously to moving my head.  
Vince had dug one hand into my hair, groaning in pleasure. He let fall his head back, letting out a deep groan as he came inside my mouth. I swallowed. Two times.  
I stood up again and grinned satisfied at Vince who just mustered me in disbelief.  
He sat down on the sofa, lighting us two cigarettes, handing mine over to me as I sat down next to him. His breath was still very fast.  
"Well, I wouldn't have thought that Wallace's wife would be this fucking good," his voice was husky.  
"Wouldn't have thought that you'd have auch hidden talents, either. So thanks, cowboy," I answered, my voice just as husky.  
"Every time you want, cowgirl," Vince winked at me.


End file.
